


Tumbling Down

by Lena_Moon_13



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Princess Rover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Moon_13/pseuds/Lena_Moon_13
Summary: Down to her last strike at school, Eretria is forced to join a school activity or face expulsion. At least cheerleading means she gets to see her secret crush Amberle, right?





	1. Expulsion or ?

“So which will it be Eretria?” Mr. Elessedil commanded.

Eretria scowled as she went over her options. There was no way she could take the expulsion. Her foster father would be pissed and she didn’t want to deal with him any longer than she had to. But school activities involved being a team player- which she is not. Even ignoring that, her options weren’t anything cool. Like lacrosse or soccer or even basketball. It was cheerleading, chess club, or the glee club. Definite no on the last. While she was good at manipulation, chess had too many rules. Which only left one option.

“I guess I’ll do cheerleading” she choked out. She watched the principle reach down behind his desk and then stand, walking around his desk.

“Here’s your uniform and pom poms,” he said as he dropped them into her lap. “Amberle will fill you in on whatever else you’ll need to get. First practice starts at 3 pm. I will know if you’re late.”

“Go Eagles” she replied sarcastically as she stood and stuffed what he gave her into her bag.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll like it.”

Eretria snorted. “And maybe I’ll be valedictorian.”

She smirked at Arion, the lovely principal, as she walked out of the office. Now she just had to make it to her locker before- RRRRING!

“Shit.” She hurried toward her locker, shoving her way through the crowd hoping not to run into one of her friends. Seeing her whole crowd headed towards her, she changed route and ducked into the bathroom. Standing behind the door, she waited until she heard the last sounds of footsteps. Peaking out to see the halls were clear, she made her way toward her locker. Grabbing her homework for classes she actually cared about, she slammed her locker door shut and headed towards the gym. Walking in, she saw the radio used for music but not the usual 16- well 15 since Ashley broke her leg which is who Eretria was filling in for- cheerleaders in short shorts.

“What’s your shoe size?” a familiar voice asked.

“What?”

“What’s. Your. Shoe. Size?”

Turning around, she slowly looked up Amberle’s body before meeting her eyes.

“8, Princess″ she answered with her usual nickname for her. She smirked when Amberle gave her the usual annoyance glare.

“Change into your uniform while I’m gone” she commanded before disappearing into the locker room.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle is suprised at the attraction she feels for Eretria

“Princess” Amberle muttered in annoyance as she unlocked the closet. Scanning over the boxes of shoes, she pulled out a pair of size 8. Shutting the door, she leaned against it for a second trying to calm her annoyance. She’d been dealing with Eretria and her gang since freshman year. Granted she didn’t expect to be that popular being related to the people who ran their school- especially after they had enforced a uniform during freshman year- but Eretria had disliked her even after they got rid of the uniforms (which she’d convinced her grandpa to do so maybe she could make some friends). Though it had turned more into a tease since they’d had detention together. Now she just got called Princess.

Walking over to the tall mirror, she remembered the way Eretria’s gaze slowly traveled up her body minutes before. She felt a blush creep up her neck as something uncoiled in her stomach. Eretria was an out and proud bisexual. Amberle was… unknown. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about girls before… and she had enjoyed kissing Catania in spin the bottle. But then she’d dated Wil through sophomore year to the summer before senior year and hadn’t given it much thought. Not that Eretria would ever be her first choice for a girlfriend.

Girlfriend… when did we get to that? With a huff, she grabbed the shoes and hurried back out before Eretria did something to the gym. Walking in, she found the gym empty.

“Eretria?”

“Where are all the other girls?” she heard come from above.

“I told them they could take half an hour off while I trained you” she answered as she turned towards her voice. She couldn’t see her, though.

“Wouldn’t it have been better to have me train with them?”

“I figured I’d show you routines first so we could work on lifting and baskets when they get back. Are you going to come down or do I need to come up?”

“I’m coming.”

She waited but didn’t hear any footsteps. “Here,” she said turning back around. Finally, she heard Eretria’s footsteps as she descended the steps

“Turn around” she heard Eretria mutter with a sigh.

Turning, her mouth dropped open a little. She’d forgotten how good Eretria’s legs looked out of jeans.

“Turn around” she demanded as she closed her mouth. Bending over to put down the shoes, Amberle took advantage of the moment to check out her backside. She pulled her extra hair tie off her wrist and gently pulled Eretria’s hair back. She felt Eretria shiver as her fingers grazed her neck to grab her last piece of hair. Combing her hair with her fingers, she couldn’t help but notice how soft and silky it was as she tied it up.

Stepping back as Eretria turned around, she couldn’t stop the laugh that made its way out.

“What’s so funny princess?”

“Eretria, the rebel trouble maker, in a cheerleading uniform. How does it feel to be a.. what was it… oh, a cheer barbie?”

She smirked as Eretria sneered at her. “No sneering. You have to smile. Show me those dimples.”

She watched Eretria cattily smile. Then clap and separate her hands to flip her off.

Stepping forward, she pushed her middle fingers down. “You’re supposed to keep them in a fist then push them up in a V” she teased as she found herself caught by how pretty her brown eyes are. Her gaze flicked down as Eretria licked her lips.

Realizing she was still holding Eretria’s hands, she flushed as she stepped back quickly. “You definitely know how to hold a fist.” Bending over, she grabbed her shoes and quickly stood up. Turning she saw Eretria’s eyes rise to meet hers a second too slow. Smirking, she handed her the shoe box and swung her hips as she walked over to the bleachers. She let Eretria put on the shoes and take her boots over to her stuff as she sat down.

“Now let’s see your tumbling.”


	3. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle and Eretria find themselves falling for each other... literally

Eretria finished her back tuck and faced Amberle.

“You look surprised. I can be pretty flexible,” she commented with a smirk.

She watched Amberle’s gaze flick down quickly before back up to her face.

“I will admit I’m impressed. I’m assuming you were a gymnast.”

“Yeah. Then it got taken away when we got the new superintendent” she admitted as she walked over to her. 

“Oh,” Amberle said as she looked down guiltily.

“But hey I got other hobbies. Some more fun” she assured quickly. She didn’t like her feeling guilty.

Amberle looked back up to her. “Like pranks at school?”

“Among other things” she replied as she straddled the bleacher.

“I’m sorry gymnastics was taken away from you,” she said as she reached out and squeezed her hand gently.

“Thanks.”

Amberle checked her watch and stood quickly. “Oh, we better do a routine. We’ll do the cheer one since we’re having a short practice today.” 

She watched Amberle walk out to the middle of the floor and began putting down the blue mats.

Eretria walked out to help her and caught her staring at her ass as she put down a mat. 

Smirking at her blush, she asked: “So what’s the beginning?” She watched Amberle position herself in front of her.

“We’ll do it in parts. First we walk in clapping. 5-6-7-8. We are the eagles and wecame to win. Are you paying attention?”

“Yes,” she answered quickly as she looked up. She had been paying attention- just not to the cheer.

“Okay, we’re restarting. Let’s try the steps first” Amberle told her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her up by her. “Ready? Clap, Step right, Clap, arms L, arms straight out, up arms v, toe touch, clap.”

“Got it?”

Eretria nodded.

“Do it by yourself.”

Eretria nodded again.

“5-6-7-8.”

Eretria went through the first part of the routine with no problems.

“Good. Now from there we’re gonna spread our legs - always spread them shoulder length- and we’re gonna do a K towards each other. Alright, now we’re gonna clap, then downwards V, and then spin.”

Eretria clapped and spun to the right… straight into Amberle. She suddenly found herself staring down into beautiful, worried green eyes.

“Shit, are you okay? Sorry! I forgot to say you spin on the left foot."

“I’m okay princess” she assured her with a laugh. Then she noticed how close their faces were. She felt Amberle’s fingers lace through her own higher on the mat. She couldn’t stop staring into those big green puppy eyes. She watched Amberle’s gaze flick to her lips and back up. Eretria leaned in, brushing her lips against Amberle’s gently.

“Hey Am, I brought you some… Oh sorry,” Catania said. Eretria pulled back so she could look up in annoyance.

“Wait! What’d you get me?” Amberle called. Eretria undid their hands and pushed herself off of Amberle to the side, trying to hide her disappointment.

“I can come back. Tell the girls to wait a few minutes.”

Eretria started to move when she felt a hand touch hers. Looking back, she saw Amberle leaning towards her.

“Any chance we could continue this later at my place? We could practice in my room.”

“Sounds good.”

“Good. Oh, there’s an extra water bottle in my bag for you” Amberle replied with a smile. She got up and went to get her food.

Eretria watched her for a second before she went over to get the water bottle. Smiling, she took a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I caught a few mistakes, but I'm sure there's more so hopefully it's not to unreadable. Thanks for reading. I wrote this a few years ago and decided I liked it enough to publish.


End file.
